Obesity is currently considered an epidemic and is blamed for a host of physical, social and economic problems. The risk of obesity increases for children within certain groups. For example, childhood obesity rates are higher in lower socioeconomic communities since children in these groups tend to remain indoors and engage in sedentary activities (e.g., such as playing video games) that provide minimal physical activity (or exercises) and burn fewer calories. This lack or reduced amount of physical activity tends to cultivate weight problems (or obesity) for the children.